


Reformatering

by imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittelitt angst, Car Sex, M/M, Mest kos, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, det er en glidende overgang mellom semi-public og public så tagger med public for sikkerhets skyld, i tilfelle noen ikke orker sånt
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Isak har ikke så veldig lyst til å dra på tur i høstferien i tredje, men burde snart ha lært seg at det alltid blir bra når han gjør ting sammen med Even.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Det er vanskelig å si nei til [en utfordring](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen/profile#rules), så da ble det dette her. Vi brainstorma prompts og trakk to: bilsex og gjensidig masturbering.

“Har du tenkt på noe du vil gjøre i høstferien?”

Tankene til Isak krøller seg sammen og prøver å rømme, men det er som en strikk er festet mellom dem og den mappen i hjernen hvor høstferieminner ligger. Even spør helt uskyldig og kan ikke vite om dritten, bortsett fra det lille Isak har sagt om hytteturen med Jonas og Eva den gangen. Han vet ikke om ensomheten og anspentheten.

Det var kult med høstferie da Isak var liten. Leke hele dagen, game, dra til skateparken, sammen med Jonas eller Vemund eller Mladen. Innetiden og leggetiden ble litt skjøvet på, litt mer for hver dag, og godteriregimet løsnet litt. I all hemmelighet foretrakk Isak hjemmeferiene, selv om Legoland eller badelandene i Spania var fett de gangene foreldrene hans ville ut og reise. Den siste høstferieturen var da han gikk i åttende, og det var helt greit for ham at det ikke ble noen tur i niende eller tiende.

Bortsett fra at Mladen flyttet sommeren før niende, og Vemund begynte å henge nesten bare med de han gikk på kendo med, og så ble Jonas kjent med Elias og begynte å drasse ham med overalt. Tilgang på bra grønt kunne ikke gjøre opp for å henge med Elias eller for den jævlige høstferien i første.

Tankene til Isak piler alle veier på jakt etter noe annet, hva som helst.

Det var ikke så mye trøst i weeden heller, den gangen. Isak har alltid likt å røyke, han liker den lette, glade rusen, men det er ikke mye letthet eller glede i det når du nådigst får noen trekk av en drittsekk som ikke kan la noen anledning gå fra seg til å gni inn at du er patetisk. Ynkelig. Homo.

Det var på en måte bedre i andre klasse, selv om han var altfor blakk og det var alle de greiene med å ikke kunne bo hjemme. Det med mamma som snakket høyt til folk bare hun kunne se. Pappa som stakk. Å bo alene. Det vil si, han bodde jo sammen med Eskild og Linn så han var ikke mye alene, egentlig. Ikke når han hadde lyst til det heller.

Men det med å måtte handle sin egen mat og lage den og vaske badet og vaske opp. Det føltes helt annerledes og stresset ham mye mer enn når han gjorde husarbeid hjemme. Inkludert når mamma ikke klarte sånne ting og Isak måtte ordne med alt.

_Tenk på noe annet._

Det hadde vært ganske kult å bli kjent med Mahdi den høstferien i andre, selv om Isak hadde vært skikkelig skeptisk da Jonas kom trekkende med ham til skateparken. Jonas hadde ikke særlig bra track record på å presentere Isak for nye kompiser, med jævla Elias, eller med Magnus som bare var irriterende i flere måneder før Isak begynte å synes at han var ganske morsom.

Men Mahdi hadde bra musikksmak og Isak fikk utvidet horisonten sin litt med noen av spillelistene hans. Han hadde en kontakt for grønt også. Det hadde stukket litt i samvittigheten til Isak da han brukte av husleiepengene for å bli med på å handle til den siste høstferiefesten, men bare litt. Føkkings pappa. Han kunne godt få finansiere noen fritidsaktiviteter i tillegg til husleie og mat og mobilregningen.

Isak vet ikke hvorfor det svir ekstra mye å tenke på pappa nå. Det har vært OK lenge. De snakker sammen og Isak har til og med vært på besøk i den nye leiligheten hans uten å få noe slags sammenbrudd eller grine eller bli forbanna. Even var med og strålte og pratet så det ikke ble klein stemning. Ikke så klein som det kunne blitt, i hvert fall.

Det svir ekstra mye akkurat nå å tenke på Jonas og Eva og kranglingen deres og den katastrofen av en hyttetur også, i tillegg til jævla Elias. Selv om Jonas ikke henger med Elias lenger og han og Eva er sammen igjen og har det tydeligvis fint. Selv om Isak har sin egen dritkjekke, snille, kule kjæreste. Det burde ikke være så vondt, så lenge etterpå.

Jævla høstferier.

_Tenk på noe annet, for faen._

Han har én plan for høstferien i tredje, og det er å gjøre ting med Even. De må jobbe en del også, begge to, og Isak har skolearbeid og Even har sikkert studieting han må gjøre, men resten av tiden skal de bare chille, har Isak bestemt seg for. Sove lenge når de kan, game litt, kanskje stikke ut på Hovedøya og grille pølser hvis det ikke blir for kaldt. Henge litt med de av vennene deres som ikke reiser bort. Ikke noe stress. Ingen krangler, ingen ensomhet.

“Isak? Hvor er du hen nå? Legger du planer plutselig, eller? En episk overraskelse til meg i ferien?”

Han snapper tilbake til _her/nå_ og må smile av at Even ler av ham.

“Hvis du regner å ta alt helt chill som episk, så. Cathrine spurte om jeg kunne jobbe litt ekstra siden jeg har fri, rydde på lageret og sånn. Jeg har ikke andre planer enn det,” sier Isak, stapper alle de kjipe tingene ned i mappa i hjernen igjen.

“Hm,” sier Even. Bare det. Han kikker ned i boka han leser igjen.

“Hvordan det, har du tenkt på noe?”

Even kikker opp igjen, øyekrokene rynker seg litt selv om han ikke smiler, ikke ordentlig, ikke ennå.

“Hva med en hyttetur? Bare noen dager?”

Isak klarer ikke helt å si noe. Han har vært på tre hytteturer i hele sitt liv, og ingen av dem var særlig bra. To påsketurer til firmahytta til jobben til pappa, på et tun med flere hytter og mange av de pappa jobber sammen med, mamma med stiv, rett rygg hele tiden begge gangene. Og så den med Jonas og Eva.

_Tenk på noe annet tenk på noe annet._

Øyekrokene til Even glatter seg ut.

“Er det noe galt?”

Isak må se et annet sted litt, ut av vinduet. Det er bare at gardinene er trukket for fordi de så på film tidligere og måtte stenge ute solen. Blikket har ikke noe sted å flykte.

“Nei… Er bare ikke sånn sykt glad i hytter, liksom. Har ikke vært på så mange heller, ass.”

Ansiktet til Even mykner litt.

“Jeg kan få låne hytta til tanten og onkelen min. På Tjøme. Det er do inne og strøm og sånn, ikke noe stress med å bære vann eller noe.”

“Neida, eh...”

Isak aner ikke hva han kan si nå. Han vil ikke på noen hytte på Tjøme, og hvor faen er Tjøme egentlig, og hvordan kan han klare å si nei hvis Even har lyst.

“Bare oss to. Den er ganske stor. Litt avveksling med å ligge på hver vår sofa i stedet for oppå hverandre i senga.”

Nå smiler Even litt igjen, og Isak prøver å bli lett i tonen selv.

“Er du lei av meg alt, er det ikke digg å ligge oppå meg mer?”

Han blunker til Even, som hever øyenbrynene tilbake med det lure gliset han har noen ganger. Så legger han fra seg boka på kommoden og strekker seg etter mobilen til Isak, legger den på kommoden også. Isak må plutselig svelge, han kjenner det strammer seg forventningsfullt i kroppen bare ved tanken på at nå kommer Even til å rulle seg oppå ham, gjøre plass til seg selv mellom beina til Isak, presse hele den lange deilige kroppen sin mot Isaks.

I stedet legger Even seg til rette på siden og tar hånda til Isak, fletter fingrene sammen med hans.

“Det er noe som er stress, er det noe du kan snakke om?”

 _Faen_.

Isak synker litt sammen, ser på hendene deres i stedet for på ansiktet til Even. Even gnir tommelen over hans, stryker oppover og sirkler tuppen av tommelen, stryker nedover og så oppover igjen.

Det er vel ingen vei utenom.

“Det var ikke så gøy sist jeg var på hyttetur, bare. Altså, det var… nei, bare kjipt.”

“Så da har du ikke så lyst til å prøve igjen?”

Fingertuppene til Even glir varsomt over knokene til Isak. Han maser ikke, pusher ikke. Han gjør nesten aldri det. Det gir Isak lyst til å snakke, men samtidig vil han ikke. Eller kan ikke. Ordene blir sittende nederst i halsen hans.

“Du har sagt før at den turen med Jonas og Eva ikke var så kul. Jeg skjønner det. Men bare oss?”

Det som presser i halsen løsner litt, som et sukk. Han får ikke til å si noe med en gang, men tankene som flagrer i hodet hans og ikke vil ha noe med det her å gjøre slår seg litt til ro.

Det hadde kanskje ikke vært så dumt. Drive ut noen demoner, på en måte? Dra på tur med Even igjen. Denne gangen uten at Even bruker halve ferien på å snakke med alle han møter, det ble litt slitsomt av og til da de var på interrail. Det kan vel ikke være så jævlig mange folk rundt ei hytte på Tjøme.

Han løfter blikket og møter Evens.

“Vent, hva faen, Even. Det er jo dritmasse landminer på Tjøme, og dit skal du ha meg med. Du er lei av meg, du ass.”

Even begynner å le, med hele seg, slipper hånda til Isak og ruller seg over på siden mot ham.

“Du har gjennomskuet meg. Der røk den planen. Vi får finne på noe som gjør meg interessert igjen, da.”

Der er det suget i magen igjen. Blikket til Even, at han lener seg fram, tungespissen sveiper såvidt over leppene hans. Isak lukker nesten øynene i forventning om kysset som garantert kommer.

Like før leppene til Even treffer hans, sier Isak “OK, vi drar.”

\-----

Even liker å tro at han er dårlig på å planlegge, men det er bare kødd. Det lærte Isak seg da han tilbød seg å planlegge sommerferien, og så fort de hadde kommet opp med interrail i stedet for Marokko mente Isak at de bare kunne kjøpe billettene og gå av der de fant på og finne seg hosteller etter hvert. Det mente ikke Even, som plutselig tok over og forhåndsbestilte på hosteller i Berlin og Praha og Roma og satt lenge med togreiseplanleggere på nett.

De kompromisset til slutt, så Even fikk tilfredsstilt kontrollbehovet han later som han ikke har med noen forhåndsbookinger, mens Isak fikk tilfredsstilt behovet han har for å ikke planlegge alt i detalj med at noen dager skulle de bare se hva som dukket opp.

Isak er ikke overrasket i det hele tatt over at tre netter i ei hytte på Tjøme innebærer at Even spør to ganger om Isak har fått byttet vaktene sine, handler mat til omtrent dobbelt så mange måltider som de trenger og henter bilen til moren sin dagen før avreisen for å være sikker på at han har den klar.

På en måte gjør det alt bedre.

Familien til Isak var ikke så vant til hytteliv, så mamma og pappa gjorde sånt som å ta med skiene og stavene til Isak, men glemme ullsokker til ham så skistøvlene satt dårlig og det var jævlig kaldt å stå på ski. Den hytteturen i første var bare å slenge noen klær i en bag og gå på en buss, og det var først da de kom fram at Isak oppdaget at han hadde glemt tannbørsten.

De turene der var så tilfeldige og halvveis. Evens forberedelser gjør det lettere å tenke på dette som noe annet, en ny verden av turer og opplevelser, som interrailturen. Det driver bort den stramme, harde følelsen i magen over hyttetur og gjør at Isak faktisk begynner å glede seg. Han sitter med beina i kors på senga og ser på Even spisse leppene tenksomt over Google Maps og blir varm i magen i stedet, over at den fine, snille kjæresten hans og han skal på tur.

Den varme følelsen i magen er der fortsatt når de endelig møtes hjemme fredag ettermiddag for å slenge seg selv og altfor mye mat i bilen. Dette kan bli bra.

Hvis man ser bort fra at hele Oslo skal sørover på høstferie og en million biler kryper langs E18...

Det er egentlig heller ikke så verst. De har musikk og termos med kaffe og det er nesten litt hyggelig å lusekjøre i kø. Isak kjenner at skuldrene henger litt lavere og begynner å lure på hvorfor han angsta så jævlig om dette. Å være et sted er alltid fint så lenge Even er der.

Nesten alltid. Det er ikke fint når de krangler og Isak blir kald i magen.

Han skyver fra seg tanken. De krangler ikke nå, ikke noen vits i å tenke på at de gjør det av og til. Dessuten blir de alltid venner igjen, de klarer alltid å få skværet opp. Hittil har de alltid fått til det før sengetid samme dag, og det er Isak litt stolt av uten at han sier noe om det. Han grøsser nesten når han tenker på alt styret med å ikke snakke sammen og skvære opp som Jonas og Eva holdt på med før, eller alt det køddet med Noora og William.

Men han og Even, de får til å snakke sammen. Så når de har kranglet eller snakket forbi hverandre så ting har blitt bare tull klarer de å snakke om det og få ryddet opp. Og så har de som regel sex, og som regel er den sexen ekstra bra fordi, Isak vet ikke helt, kanskje fordi de er glade for å å være venner igjen og ekstra sikre på at de er forelsket i hverandre. Noe sånt.

Som da de kranglet så jævlig i august fordi Even plutselig skulle være med på hele den der fadderuka på UiO og tok en øl eller flere hver kveld og kom sent hjem. Isak så ham nesten ikke, og det var ikke noe gøy å spørre litt forsiktig om det egentlig var OK å drikke sånn og hvordan gikk det med meds og søvn og sånt. Så var det skikkelig kjipt at Even ble forbanna fordi han syntes Isak blandet seg.

De ble venner igjen da også. Samme kveld. De fikk snakket om Isaks bekymringer og Evens behov for å prøve å finne venner, og så kom det fram at Even stort sett hadde Munkholm i glassene han satt med på Instabildene. De fikk snakket om at det bare var for en uke og at det var ganske viktig å få bånda med folk på studiet, og om at det var dårlig gjort å avlyse middag med Isak på tjue minutters varsel den ene dagen, og at de hadde litt å tilgi hverandre begge to. Da ble det lett å tilgi, å gi og ta litt. Og så pulte de og det var helt sykt bra.

Isak blir litt varm i kinnene når han tenker på det.

Han tror de er ganske vanilla. For det første foregår det stort sett i senga, eller i dusjen. For det andre er det alltid hjemme hos dem selv, eller hos Isak før de flyttet sammen. De gjør ikke noe sånt kinky som Isak har sett video av heller, med buttplugs eller binde hverandre fast eller noe.

Men den gangen etter den hissige krangelen, det var den eneste gangen de har gjort det på kjøkkenet. Det var der de var, for å lage te til Even og smøre en skive til Isak, etter at de hadde fått ut alt som hadde irritert dem og de var i godt humør igjen og hooka litt, og så bare presset Even Isak opp mot kjøkkenbenken og stakk hånda inn under bukselinningen hans. Isak ble steinhard så fort at han følte seg svimmel, eller kanskje han ble svimmel fordi han plutselig følte seg helt omringet av Even. På en veldig god måte.

Den gangen endte med at Even hentet glid og pulte Isak over kjøkkenbenken. Og fordi Isak ikke rakk å komme før Even kom inni ham snudde Even ham rundt, sank ned på kne og tok pikken hans i munnen.

Den følelsen, av å komme i Evens varme munn med Evens tunge mot hodet på pikken, og Evens cum dryppende nedover lårene hans, foran kjøkkenvinduet hvor _hvem som helst av naboene kunne se inn_. Den glemmer han ikke så lett.

Nå er de i en trang bil litt sør for Drammen og hører på en bil-spilleliste de laget, Even nynner med og trommer med fingrene på rattet og ser helt vanlig ut, og Isak sitter ved siden av ham med blodet hamrende mellom beina ved tanken på de greiene på kjøkkenet. Dette går ikke an.

Fem minutter senere, mens Isak tenker iherdig på _uskyldige andre ting_ og irriterer seg taust over at hjernen hans hele tiden spretter tilbake til kjøkkenet og sånn og over at pikken hans nekter å samarbeide, blir trafikken plutselig enda seigere. Så stopper det helt.

Even drar opp mobilen.

“Føkk ass. Det har visst vært et ras litt foran her. De vet ikke når det blir mulig å kjøre forbi.”

Noe kødd må det tydeligvis være når Isak skal på hyttetur. Han kjenner skuldrene stramme seg litt, men så strekker Even ut armen og tar hånda hans.

“Nei, nå sier de at de er i gang med å rydde. Det går sikkert bra, tar bare litt lenger før vi er framme. Er du sulten?”

“Nei… Det går helt sikkert fint.”

Isak kikker litt over på Even, som scroller gjennom trafikkmeldinger med venstrehånda og skotter opp på veien av og til. Hendene deres ligger i fanget til Isak med fingrene flettet i hverandre. Det går fint. Dette blir ikke stress, som da pappa skulle kjøre til den firmahytta den ene påsken og ble sånn påtatt rolig i stemmen da de ble stående i kø. Even er rolig på ordentlig.

Det slår Isak med full tyngde at dette er så lite stress som mulig. Dette blir bare fint, selv med trafikkstans og alt. Han klarer ikke la være å smile mot Even selv om Even har fortapt seg i et eller annet han kom over på nett og ikke ser det.

Det er ikke like fredelig i bilen ved siden av, legger Isak merke til. Den står litt foran deres bil, så han kan se at mannen og dama i den veiver med hendene, og det ser ut som dama i førersetet roper, hun åpner munnen veldig mye.

Han ser tilbake på Even, som fortsatt holder på med mobilen og bare åndsfraværende beveger tommelen sin over Isaks, stryker oppover og sirkler tuppen av Isaks tommel før han stryker nedover igjen.

Og oppover igjen. Sirkler, nedover. Oppover. Sirkler. Nedover.

Isak kjenner det i hele seg.

Kåtheten var bare et lite stykke unna uansett, på grunn av at han ble sittende og tenke på den kvelden på kjøkkenet, men dette her går rett til skrittet på ham. Det går opp for han at han sitter med halvåpen munn og at pusten går tyngre, han kan kjenne blodet banke hardt. Bare av en jævla tommel. Med biler på alle kanter.

_Med biler på alle kanter.  
_

Tenk å gjøre noe greier i bilen, nå mens de likevel står stille. Her hvor det er mulig å se. Litt i hvert fall. Kommer an på hva de gjør.

Isak får et bilde i hjernen av å ri Even, hengende over rattet, men etter to sekunder med tanken  _shit, det ville vært hot_ kaster han et blikk på fanget til Even. Det er for mye ratt og lange bein der. Å prøve å dra av seg jeansen, få Evens bukser i hvert fall delvis av ham, klatre over i fanget hans og så pule virker bare masete og ikke hot. Han må nesten smile av tanken på hvor jævlig klønete det ville bli.

De i de andre bilene vil kanskje legge merke til det hvis det plutselig bare er ett hode i bilen deres, ikke to, hvis Isak bøyer seg ned. Kanskje de vil skjønne hva som foregår da. Tenke seg fram til at passasjeren i denne bilen har munnen sin rundt pikken til sjåføren.

Even bare fortsetter å stryke tommelen hans og nynne med til spillelista, det ser ut som han leser nyheter nå. Køen har ikke rikket seg en millimeter og paret i bilen ved siden av stirrer rett fram, urørlige begge to.

Girspaken vil være i veien. Han vil sikkert få den inn i magen. Å løsne setebeltet går sikkert bra, det dukker sikkert ikke opp noe politi som gir ham bot her i køen, men girspaken er et problem.

Pikken hans presser opp mot gylfen og linningen på jeansen, det er altfor jævla trangt. Han kommer til å tilte hvis han ikke får åpnet beltet og knappene snart. At den der forsiktige strykingen på tommelen hans skal føles så intens, som om det går nerver rett fra hånda til pikken, det er helt sykt.

Even skyver brått mobilen ned i bukselomma, snur seg mot Isak og smiler det fine smilet sitt, klemmer hånda hans.

“Går det bra, eller? Er du varm? Du ser litt rød ut.”

Isak ville ledd hvis han ikke var så kåt.

I stedet tar han hånda si ut av Evens og griper rundt håndbaken hans i stedet, legger håndflaten til Even mot bulen i jeansen, han må trekke pusten litt skarpt av varmen og presset og at kriblingen plutselig øker.

Øynene til Even vider seg ut mer enn Isak kan huske å ha sett før. Han stirrer mot skrittet til Isak, rører ikke hånda si, så ser han opp og blikkene deres haker seg fast i hverandre.

Isak hever det ene øyebrynet, han klarer ikke la være å smile nå.

_Kjenner du det, Even? Den er for deg. Fordi du er dritkjekk og du er kjæresten min._

_Og litt på grunn av tanken på at de sure folka i den bilen der kanskje kan se oss hvis vi gjør noe._

Han trykker hånda til Even litt hardere mot bulen sin, og helt av seg selv gjør hoftene hans et lite rykk oppover mot den varme, store hånda. Med ett er det som han bare ikke bryr seg lenger, ikke i det hele tatt. Det angår ikke ham om køen begynner å bevege seg eller om alle i bilene rundt kommer bort for å presse nesene mot vinduene deres. Han må ta på Even og Even må ta på ham. Nå.

Isak vrir seg nærmere Even og strekker hånda ut, legger den over skrittet hans og klemmer til. Even er halvhard alt, kan han kjenne gjennom det tynne bomullsstoffet, og det gnistrer til i hjernen hans av at Even blir kåt av at Isak er kåt.

Det er sikkert ikke rart, egentlig, for Isak blir alltid kåt selv når han skjønner at Even er kåt. Han klarer som regel å tro på at Even er like forelsket i ham som han er i Even, og er like keen på å ha sex med ham som han er på å ha sex med Even, men bokstavelig talt håndfaste bevis som dette gjør at det suser i Isaks ører. Hånda hans får sitt eget liv, krummer fingrene så mye som mulig rundt Even og stryker. Fingrene til Even krummer seg rundt hans egen pikk, så langt det går med det mye stivere jeansstoffet.

Med ett retter Even seg opp, kaster seg halvveis rundt og stirrer bakover med halvåpen munn, så til siden, strekker hals og stirrer framover.

“Shit, Isak, noen kan se oss!”

“Gjør det noe?”

Isak hører nesten ikke sin egen stemme gjennom blodet som bruser i ørene hans, klarer ikke skrape sammen nok fucks to give gjennom blodet som hamrer i skrittet hans.

Even sperrer opp øynene enda et hakk. Når han svarer er stemmen hans dyp og ru.

“Nei.”

Da kan de ikke snu lenger.

Isak tar så godt tak han får til gjennom bukser og bokser og med helt feil vinkel og feil hånd og runker Even gjennom stoffet, klemmer og gnir, stryker oppover og sirkler hodet og stryker nedover igjen. Setebeltet er litt i veien, men det har han ikke tid til å bry seg med.

Even får det også travelt. Han har fordelen av å kunne bruke den dominante hånda si, men Isaks skinny jeans er mer i veien enn Evens tynne bomullsbukser. Han gjør så godt han kan, presser hånda oppover og nedover bulen, hardere og hardere. Nervene til Isak knitrer, det er _godt godt godt_ men _ikke nok_.

Han slipper Even og løser ut setebeltet sitt, nærmest slenger det i retning av døra, før han river opp beltet sitt. Spennen vil ikke helt være med og det tar flere rykk før han endelig får åpnet den. Knappene i jeansen er mer samarbeidsvillige enn beltespennen, og endelig kan han trekke bokseren nedover og slippe den bankende harde pikken sin fri.

Even er ikke treg i oppfattelsen, så når Isak griper etter ham igjen har han kvittet seg med sitt eget setebelte og fått ned glidelåsen sin. Isak feier hendene hans unna og får endelig ordentlig tak rundt den varme, stive pikken til Even. _Sånn. Nå._

Han registrerer nesten ikke at Even har fått tak i hans egen pikk, for endelig får han tatt ordentlig på kjæresten sin. Det får bare være at det er venstrehånda og han er høyrehendt, finmotorikken er ikke den samme så han må bare drite i finessene. Han bare holder, fast, rundt pikken til Even og drar hånda opp og ned.

Med ett kommer han på igjen hvor de er, og han må kikke rundt på de andre bilene. De sure folka stirrer fortsatt rett fram.

Hvis ikke de ser i speilet. Kanskje hun dama som kjører kan se hva som skjer hvis hun kikker i det? Isaks spede forsøk på å sitte bak et ratt kom aldri så langt som å se i speilene, så han vet da faen.

Even vrir hånda og klemmer rundt Isak på en måte som går helt inn i ryggmargen på ham, så deilig er det. Hans egen hånd flyr over pikken til Even, over den silkeglatte huden, og treffer på noe vått nær hodet.

Han blir nesten litt lettet over at Even er så tent at han drypper, for selv er han så nær nå at han ikke klarer å sitte stille, han må møte hånda til Even med hoftene, støte inn i taket Even har rundt pikken hans. Han hører sin egen tunge pust som langt borte fra, øynene glir igjen enten han vil eller ikke.

Med en kraftanstrengelse får han åpnet dem igjen og snudd seg mot Even, ser den åpne, fuktige munnen hans og de smalnende øynene, hører at han også puster tungt.

Vinkelen er ikke god og armene deres støter borti hverandre. Armen til Isak verker, men det bryr ham ikke. Ingenting bryr ham, annet enn Even. Ingenting annet enn dette. De røde flekkene på halsen til Even, den harde pikken hans, dråpene som pipler ut av hodet på den. Draget i Isaks egen kropp, mot skrittet hans, ballene hans som drar seg oppover. Hånda til Even, stor og varm, som ligger tett rundt pikken til Isak, bevegelsen opp og litt over hodet og ned, oppover igjen.

Han knuger nesten Even, vet ikke helt om han er litt for hardhendt, bare runker ham fortere og fortere, og Even speiler det med sin egen hånd. Isak kan knapt puste lenger, verden har skrumpet inn til hender og pikker og bankende blod, og så skyller det inn over ham.

Han enser såvidt at Even gisper ved siden av ham, at pikken til Even rykker i hånda hans, gjennom tåken av at han kommer og kommer, utover hettejakka si og Evens hånd. Alt i kroppen spennes før han endelig synker sammen i setet. De siste dønningene ruller gjennom kroppen hans og får ham nesten til å grøsse, selv om den helt egne varmen etter å ha kommet brer seg i kroppen hans.

Han merker at Even har falt litt sammen, så han slipper taket på pikken hans, stryker lett over hodet og kjenner den gjøre et lite rykk til.

De puster i seige hiv begge to. Even trekker til seg hånda og tørker av den på t-skjorta. Isak ser på at han gjør det, og så klarer han ikke dy seg, han trekker til seg sin egen hånd og slikker over knokene der noe av det havnet. Sakte, dvelende, mens han ser på Even. Even ser på hånda hans. På tunga. Munnen hans er halvåpen.

Så løfter han blikket til Isaks og smiler, så øynene hans nesten forsvinner.

“You’re playing dirty, ass. Jeg kan ikke så fort igjen.”

Isak må le også, han slikker litt mer effektivt av resten av hånda. Han får seg ikke helt til å bare tørke det av på klærne, enda han har sin egen sæd utover både hettejakka og belte og jeans. Han gnir jakka fort over beltet og dråpene på jeansen, i det minste. Han husker ikke helt om han pakket ei ekstra bukse og det tar seg sikkert ikke ut å gå en hel helg med stivt tørket cum på buksa.

Even kikker i bakspeilet og stryker håret bakover, så snur han seg halvveis og tar et overblikk over de andre bilene mens han trekker fram setebeltet og fester det igjen. Pusten hans går tungt ennå. Isak kaster et blikk rundt han også, mens han fester sitt eget setebelte. Han må trekke hettejakka litt skjevt for å ikke søle på setebeltet, og et øyeblikk får han noen veldig avtennende bilder på netthinnen, av å forklare sædflekker til Evens mor.

“Oi! Se, det er bevegelse!”

Even starter opp bilen for å følge på, det ser faktisk ut som om noen biler langt framme har begynt å kjøre.

Latteren bobler opp i Isak igjen.

“Bra det ikke løsnet for to minutter siden, det kunne blitt litt kleint.”

Even tipper hodet bakover og ler.

“Litt kleint, ja.”

Så kaster han et skrått blikk på Isak.

“Eller kanskje det ikke ville vært så kleint, for enkelte her. Hvor kom denne greia med å gjøre sånt ute blant folk fra? Hashtag public, liksom?”

Isak rødmer litt, kan han merke. Han sitter pent og rett i ryggen, med hendene foldet i fanget og sædflekkene på hettejakka gjemt i foldene i stoffet, kikker mot bilen med de sure folka.

Mannen i passasjersetet ser bakover nå.

Isak snur hodet mot grøften til høyre, ansiktet hans kjennes varmt ut.

“Nei, asså… Jeg vet ikke selv engang. Det bare ble sånn.” Han renser stemmen, som nesten knekker litt.

“Jeg tror vi må forske litt på det der, bby.”

Even har fortsatt latter i stemmen, men det er en god latter. Det går plutselig opp for Isak at det er greit. Han kan si ting han vil og prøve å gjøre ting han vil. Får han sånne ideer kan han komme med dem til Even. Som å runke hverandre på E18 i fredagsrushet.

Eller se om det er noen folk i det hele tatt, rundt ei hytte på Tjøme.

Han slapper av og lener hodet bakover, men må ta litt sats likevel.

“Kanskje vi kan forske litt når vi kommer fram. Kanskje på sånn… du vet. Utendørsgreier.”

“Det høres ut som en fet idé.”

Isak kunne ikke sluttet å smile om han hadde forsøkt. Høstferie, ass. På hytte, til og med. Han har allerede flere gode minner fra dette enn fra alle høstferiene til sammen fra han var liten.

Nå kjenner han seg litt myk i kroppen, skuldrene er lave og han er sikker på at dette ikke kan bli dritt. Even strekker ut armen og tar hånda hans igjen, fletter fingrene inn i hans, stryker tommelen over hans, oppover, sirkler, nedover, lager milde varme krusninger under huden til Isak.

Ja. Dette kan bare bli bra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klarte ikke helt å la dette være en oneshot. Sånn kan det gå.
> 
> Hvis jeg hadde kunnet gjøre et kapittel til en gavefic skulle Himmelsky fått dette ❤️

Hytta er helt OK. Den er ikke stor, men den ligger for seg selv med litt furuskog og svaberg rundt. Det er strøm og innlagt vann, null stress. Stua har store vinduer mot sjøen og en nedsittet, myk sofa plassert så man kan se ut av vinduene, det er en kjøkkenkrok og to små soverom med dobbeltseng klemt inn i det ene. Badet er litt krise, det er iskaldt. Bare en liten panelovn på veggen. Isak står på sokkelesten på det arktiske gulvet og lurer på om han noensinne har vært på et bad uten varmekabler før. Kanskje hos farmor. Han husker ikke.

Det blir i hvert fall ikke noe greier i dusjen. Dusjkabinettet er så lite at det knapt er plass til én lang gutt inni der, langt mindre to.

Men det er OK, alt sammen.

Even styrer i kjøkkenkroken, setter på plass all maten i kjøleskap og kjøkkenskap og mumler om at det hadde visst ikke vært nødvendig å ta med to poser kaffe når det var åtte her fra før, og Isak må le for seg selv der han står og skal pisse.

Han legger merke til flekkene på hoodien sin og blir litt varm i kinnene. Shit, hva gikk det egentlig av ham i bilen? Alle rundt kunne sett det de drev med. Og så det han sa etterpå, om å gjøre ting utendørs her på hytta. Den kunne ligget midt i et tett hyttefelt fullt av folk, men akkurat da han sa det virket sånne scenarier bare hot.

Han benytter anledningen til å få vasket sædrestene av pikken sin, han må litt opp på tå for å ikke søle såpevann utover badegulvet. Så vasker han hendene lenge, ser på seg selv i det svartprikkete speilet over servanten. Han ser ut som han pleier, trenger en klipp av de uryddige krøllene som vanlig, ser ut som den Isaken som får 5 og 6 i biologi og kjemi og bretter klesvasken og glemmer mer og mer av det han har kunnet om å trikse med en fotball. Ser han ut som en sånn som tenner på å bli ferska?

Det er litt pervy, er det ikke?

Nei, faen. Han skyver de tankene til bunns i hjernen og går ut til Even igjen. Han skynder seg med å ta av seg hettejakka og finne fram en annen fra sekken, prøver å ikke legge merke til at Even har byttet t-skjorte. Konsentrerer seg om at det virker som om badet er ti grader kaldere enn stua. Stirrer på utsikten. Tenker ikke i det hele tatt på hvor varm han blir _overalt_ av tanken på å kunne bli sett på, av fremmede. Ikke i det hele tatt.

* * *

 

Even stilte ingen spørsmål da Isak fisket en spaghettipakke ut av posene med mat som skulle være med på hytta og la den i skapet hjemme før de dro. Tanken på spaghetti med kjøttsaus på hytte fikk det til å vende seg i Isak. For en kjip dag det var, med Eva og Jonas som kranglet og jævla Elias.

Isak trenger ikke flere påminnelser enn nødvendig, og Even fikser koteletter og potetmos og insisterer på salat til selv om det ikke er Isaks første pri. Det var i hvert fall ikke så langt å slepe all den maten fra bilen til hytta, det var kjørbar vei helt fram, så hvis Even vil rive salatblader og kutte tomat og agurk er det greit. Det smaker godt, som alt Even lager. En øl til maten, til hver av dem. De er dritflinke og tar oppvasken med en gang, så kaffe til Even og enda en øl til Isak i sofaen mens de ser på skumringen og havet. De snakker ikke noe særlig, er bare stille sammen.

Det er mer enn OK. Det er fint.

* * *

 

Hvis badet er ti grader kaldere enn stua, er soverommet ti grader kaldere enn det igjen. Det er en liten panelovn på veggen der også, men det er ikke mye liv i den, den begynner såvidt å bli lunken en halvtime etter at de husket på å skru den på. De tar på sengetøyet så fort de kan for å slippe å stå der i kulda lenger enn nødvendig.

Isak legger seg like greit med sokker og den langermede t-skjorta på, Even klarer ikke ha på klær når han sover og hiver seg inn under dyna i bare bokseren. Han trekker dyna helt oppunder ørene og så lyder det et langtrukkent “faaaaaeeeen” fra ham.

“Skjera?” spør Isak.

Han prøver å la være å le, Even ser så overdrevent ulykkelig ut i den delen av ansiktet som stikker fram.

“Den dyna her er ikke sånn ekstra lang.”

Isak kaster et blikk nedover, og klarer ikke holde seg lenger. Han ler så han rister. Dyna til Even rekker ham til midt på leggene og de lange, hvite føttene hans stikker sørgelig ut, hælene henger faktisk over enden av senga også.

“Du, litt sympati ville vært fint nå.”

Even ser overdrevent forurettet ut nå, med furteleppe og alt. Isak lener seg bort og kysser ham på underleppa som stikker ut, noen siste latterhikst slipper ut mot munnen til Even.

“Du får krølle deg sammen, da. Det er bare tre netter, så kommer du hjem til dyna di.”

“Du er så jævlig dårlig på sympati, ass.”

Even stikker underleppa enda lenger ut, og Isak kysser den igjen før han legger seg på sin egen pute og drar føttene oppunder seg.

“Skjønner ikke hva du chatter om. Jeg er…”

“...sikkert sympati-masteren, jada jada. Du er jævlig dårlig på å vise det, i så fall.”

“Du kan få en sympati-BJ?”

Even trekker inn underleppa og smiler, stort og varmt.

“Det hadde vært chill.”

Han strekker hodet fram og presser leppene mykt, lett mot Isaks. Isak går med på de lette kyssene en stund, så sniker han tunga inn mellom Evens lepper, smaker dypere på ham. Det slår aldri feil at følelsen av Evens tunge mot hans egen går rett til skrittet på ham og får det til å banke og krible der, blodet begynner å suse i ørene hans.

Isak dukker under dyna og kysser seg nedover brystet til Even, trekker leppene over den myke huden, tar en avstikker til en brystvorte og drar tungespissen rundt den før han fortsetter nedover. De har all tid i verden, men han er litt utålmodig. Han har lyst til å ha Even i munnen. De kan sikkert trekke det ut når de gjør noe i morgen.

Litt tid kan han spandere på seg ned magen til Even, da. Han må gni nesen litt mot stripen av hår som går fra navlen og forsvinner under bokserstrikken.

Huden til Even slutter å være myk og glatt og blir til gåsehud.

“Vent, jeg må… faen så kaldt det er, ass.”

Even kaver med armer og bein, bakser med dyner så Isak plutselig har sine egne bein i friluft og grøsser til. Han prøver å reise seg opp og finne ut hva det egentlig er som foregår.

“Ikke slipp inn mer kulde! Legg deg ned igjen!”

Isak knekker sammen igjen, ler og ler med munnen mot magen til Even mens det herjes med dyner rundt og over ham. Til slutt er visst Even fornøyd, med dyna til Isak på tvers over brystet og sin egen dyne over beina. I det minste har han lagt dyne over beina til Isak igjen.

“Du skal få pysj til jul, ass. Pingle.”

“Jeg hører ikke hva du sier under der. Kan ikke si jeg _kjenner_ noe heller. Skjer med BJ-en?”

Det kommer ikke til å bli noen BJ hvis Isak ikke får til å slutte å hikstele, med armen rundt livet til Even og og ansiktet mot huden som er glatt og varm igjen. Han får roet seg etter hvert, kjenner fingrene til Even tromme lett på skulderen hans. Han vet at Even bare later som om han er utålmodig. Når han er så tent at han ikke klarer å dra det ut lenger er han litt mer bestemt i hvordan han tar på Isak.

Men det begynner faktisk å bli litt for varmt og litt for lite luft under dyna, så Isak gjør kort prosess med å dra ned bokseren til Even, bare så langt ned at pikken hans vipper ut, og skyver seg såpass langt ned at han når den med munnen. Han ser ikke en dritt i mørket under dyna, selv om nattbordslampen er tent, men han trenger ikke se noe. Han har lepper og tunge og kan føle seg fram, og når noe velkjent og silkeglatt og fast treffer kinnet hans føles det litt som å komme hjem.

Han får manøvrert armen så han får hånden rundt roten av pikken til Even, mens han stryker over hodet på den med leppene. Det lukter litt såpe, Isak har ikke vært den eneste som har ordnet litt opp etter greiene i bilen. Litt såpe, litt Even, det lukter så jævlig godt at Isak ynker seg. Han er steinhard selv, like hard som Even, men han ligger så skjevt og sammenkrøket at han ikke får til å presse pikken mot noe. Venstrearmen trenger han til å holde seg litt oppreist.

Det får bare være. Han får vente med å ordne med seg selv. Nå har han andre ting å gjøre.

Han har ikke mye finesse å by på nå, med den varme, tette luften under dyna og sin egen insisterende pikk, så han tar Even i munnen og suger, hardt. Han hører et gisp som må være ganske høyt for å trenge gjennom dyna og kroppen til Even spenner seg, overalt. Den ene hånden til Even famler plutselig over ryggen til Isak før den får tak i overarmen hans og tviholder.

Isak skrider til verket, bruker hånda på den delen av pikken til Even han ikke får inn i munnen uten videre, suger, bryter av med å sveipe tunga rundt hodet og presse den mot strengen på undersiden før han suger igjen. Han elsker dette. Det bryr ham knapt lenger at han ikke får fatt på seg selv, eller har Evens hånd eller munn på seg, han elsker smaken av Evens glatte hud og dråpene som glir ut av Even. Han elsker at hånda hans blir fuktig av spytt og sæd. Det burde sikkert føles sølete, men det er bare digg. Det er han og Even, sammen.

Vinkelen er ikke helt god, og i tillegg til den stadig økende oksygenmangelen begynner venstrearmen hans å sovne, kjenner han. Han burde legge seg bedre til rette, men da kan han bryte fortryllelsen, hvis han slipper inn kulda på Even igjen. Han gir faen, øker tempoet med hånda, suger litt hardere og tar Even litt dypere inn.

“Isak …”

OK, sikkert tegn på at Even begynner å nærme seg. Isak slapper av så godt han kan i halsen og dukker enda lengre ned, og det gjør utslaget. Even rykker til, hoftene hans løfter seg så pikken hans kommer litt skjevt ut litt for nær svelget til Isak, men det gjør ikke noe, ingenting gjør noe når munnen til Isak fylles av Evens sæd. Den smaker alltid overraskende tørt, ikke bittert, men Isak blir alltid tørst etterpå. Midt oppe i den bankende boneren mot hans egen mage og å svelge unna Evens cum slår det ham at de burde tatt med en vannflaske på soverommet, men tanken skylles vekk mens han svelger igjen.

Han flytter hånda til Evens baller, kjenner at de er trukket opp, kjenner skjelvingene gjennom hele Even. Han kjenner pikken til Even gjøre små rykk i munnen hans, han slipper den litt, slikker forsiktig av hodet.

Så _må_ han ha luft.

Han dukker opp fra den tette varmen under dynene og finner Even med glassaktig blikk og svett panne. Han smiler til Isak, litt frynsete, men stort, strekker seg og kysser Isak igjen. Tunga hans sveiper inne i Isaks munn som om han vil ha med seg alt av smak, av seg selv og Isak blandet sammen. Så kjenner Isak hånden hans mellom beina, ned i bokseren, rundt pikken.

Isak rykker til, han kommer ikke til å holde mange minuttene. Scratch that, han kommer ikke til å holde mange sekundene. Hoftene hans løfter seg av seg selv, han støter mot det trange rommet Evens hånd lager rundt ham, famler etter Even og får slått armene rundt halsen hans. Høyrearmen verker litt etter den klønete stillingen under dyna, men det kan være det samme. Alt unntatt det stramme grepet rundt pikken hans kan være det samme.

Ballene hans drar seg opp, ilingene mot skrittet blir flere og flere og sterkere og sterkere, han hører ingenting og ser ingenting og han kommer i Evens hånd, med Evens munn mot halsen.

* * *

 

På lørdag er det grått, men ikke kaldt, så etter sen og lang frokost går de tur. De kaster smutt i fjæra, Even plukker skjell og legger dem fra seg igjen og tar bilder av alt mulig med mobilen, og etter hvert svinger de inn i den vesle skogen nær hytta. Det er ikke akkurat noen lang markatur, men det lukter godt der, sjø og jord. Det er mye furu, så det er litt glissent, de kan skimte et par andre hytter.

Isak kommer plutselig på det der med å utforske litt utendørs og skrittene hans saktner. Blodet begynner å dunke i årene.

Kanskje det er folk på de hyttene. Folk som kanskje tar seg en tur gjennom den lille skogen og langs vannkanten, som de fortsatt kan se i grå glimt mellom trærne.

Det må være litt perverst å bli kåt av den tanken.

Men det skader ingen, gjør det vel? Det er ikke sikkert det er noen andre på hyttene. Om det er noen er de vel ikke ute og går. Kanskje de har båter og er ute og fisker eller noe, man ser ikke noe inn i skogen fra vannet. Sikkert.

Han kjenner at han har boner, den presser mot jeansen.

Even er et stykke foran ham, han stopper og snur seg, smiler stort og løfter mobilen for å ta enda et bilde.

“Sakte du går nå, a. Ble det litt anstrengende for han som ikke får annen mosjon enn å løpe til trikken?”

“Du, _jeg_ har faktisk gym to ganger i uka. Som om _du_ trener annet enn å løfte kaffeglass.”

Isak smiler mot kjæresten sin. Ertingen er noe av det han liker best med å være sammen med Even, den trygge gladmobbingen hvor ingenting svir på ordentlig.

Even lener seg demonstrativt ventende mot et furutre og kikker på armbåndsuret sitt, men han smiler fortsatt.

Isak setter opp farten, selv om det føles litt klønete med den harde pikken som dytter seg mot jeanslinningen. Når han kommer fram til Even går han helt inntil, presser Even mot furua med sin egen kropp og kysser ham, varmt og hardt. Han lirker leppene og tennene til Even fra hverandre med tunga, Even møter ham med sin egen tunge.

Isak merker, litt langt borte fra, at Even dytter mobilen ned i bukselomma før han legger armene rundt nakken til Isak, kysser ham tilbake like varmt og ivrig.

“Heisann,” sier Even, når de må trekke pusten, begge to. Han høres litt overrasket ut, som om han ikke hadde tenkt på at det er mulig å kysse på gåtur på Tjøme.

Isak kysser ham igjen, får vise Even med kroppen hva han vil. Han skyver det ene beinet inn mellom Evens og trykker låret mot skrittet hans. Samtidig får han manøvrert det ene låret til Even mellom sine egne, mot sitt eget skritt, og den lille lyden Even lager mot munnen hans betyr nok at Even kjenner det nå. Hvor hard Isak er. Ute i en liten skog på Tjøme, midt på dagen, uten videre.

De blir stående litt og kline, tett, tett mot hverandre. Isak elsker det, å stå her i sjølufta og kysse den digge mannen sin, men hjernen hans holder litt distanse. Den er veldig opptatt av _tenk om_ . _Tenk om noen kommer nå. Tenk om noen ser hvordan vi gnir oss mot hverandre, hvordan vi har tungene omtrent nede i halsen på hverandre. Tenk om noen ser hvor kåte vi er på hverandre._

_Tenk om._

Isak skjelver, gisper mot Evens munn. Hvis ikke de gjør noe snart, får unna noen klær, kommer han til å komme i bokseren. Det med at bare tanken på å bli ferska gjør ham så overkåt får han tenke gjennom en annen gang. Han drar seg litt løs fra Even.

“Har du glid?”

Even gjør store øyne.

“Hva, her? Med meg?”

Isak kunne svart noe sånt som _nei, i Oslo, hva tror du_ men han har det ikke i seg til å tulle nå.

“Med deg ja.”

“Å fy faen, Isak.”

Even klapper frenetisk på lommene på vindjakka, graver i bukselommene.

“Jeg går ikke rundt med en føkkings flaske på meg heller. Kanskje jeg tok med meg noen sånne porsjonsposer på Elsker da jeg var der med Eskild. Vent da. Vet ikke om jeg hadde denne jakka da.”

Han kjører hånda ned i innerlomma på jakka og kommer triumferende opp med et par små plastpakker.

“Det er faen meg utrolig! Jeg er et geni. Vil du knulle meg? Her?”

I det han spør blir det veldig klart for Isak at nei, det vil han ikke.

Han vil at Even skal knulle ham.

Han vil lene seg mot denne furua, med jeans og bokser rundt anklene, mens Even tar ham bakfra. Mens noen kan komme og se dem.

Det strømmer en skjelving gjennom kroppen hans når han ser det for seg.

“Nei. Du.”

Det er litt flaut, kanskje, å ikke ha større språklige evner akkurat nå, men Even skjønner likevel og vrir dem rundt så ryggen til Isak treffer furustammen.

“Herregud. Isak. De tingene du kommer opp med. Shit.”

Even har kanskje litt mer språkkompetanse nå, men han er langt ute han også, og Isak må smile mot munnen hans. De fomler med hverandres belter og knapper, det er så jævla mye greier i veien, men så får Isak skjøvet jeansen og bokseren ned til knærne. Det kan klare seg. Even får dyttet ned sine klær også, vrir seg ut av vindjakka og slipper den ned på barnålene for å få den ut av veien. Han heiser opp Isaks hoodie og jakke og presser den nakne underkroppen sin mot Isaks.

“Bakfra.”

OK, Isak har ikke klart å bli mer språkmektig med den kjølige luften mot huden, mot de delene av ham som ikke har vært uten klær utendørs siden han var liten. Bortsett fra da han og Jonas var drita og fikk det for seg å bade i en fontene da de gikk i tiende. Det minnet er litt turnoff, han dytter det unna og kysser Even igjen før han snur seg. Han tar et skritt bakover og bøyer seg fram, støtter seg på trestammen. Han forsøker å spre beina litt, men det går skikkelig dårlig med trange jeans rundt knærne.

De store, varme hendene til Even griper hoftene hans, dytter litt forsiktig så han blir litt mer svai i ryggen, før Even trekker fingrene forsiktig mellom rumpeballene hans.

Isak oppdager at han har lukket øynene, men han vil se. Han vil være oppmerksom på det som skjer rundt ham. Et øyeblikk håper han vilt at hvis noen faktisk kommer gjennom skogen ser han dem før de ser han og Even, så de kan rette seg opp og dra opp buksene og ingen merker noen ting.

Så gir han bare faen, for Even gnir en finger over rumpehullet hans og hele han begynner å krible.

“Vent, skal bare…”

Det rasler i plastfolie, så skvetter Isak skikkelig til når veldig kaldt glidemiddel drypper på åpningen hans.

“Shit fy faen helvete Even.”

“Kaldt?”

“Ja! Faaaen.”

“Sorry! Jeg fikser.”

Varme fingre og kald glid, kjølig luft på hele underkroppen, og Isaks pikk later til å kose seg med alt av temperatur. Den vipper beinhard foran ham, fuktig på hodet.

“OK nå? En finger inn?”

“Ja.”

Isaks stemme høres mer rusten ut for ham selv enn den pleier. Han føler seg så jævlig på utstilling, selv om det bare er ekorn og Even i skogen. Når de puler gjør de det ofte forfra, eller spooner, eller rir, de liker å se hverandre. Men akkurat nå er det bare dette Isak vil, han _vil_ være på utstilling for Even og ekorn og eventuelle hyttefolk. Han vil at Even skal se akkurat dette, rumpa til Isak og bakhodet og den påkledde ryggen hans, og vite at Isak er så jævlig kåt på ham at de ikke kan vente.

Vite at Isak blir så jævlig kåt av tanken på å kunne bli sett.

Fingeren glir inn i ham, støter og vrir, er såvidt borti the sweet spot, trekker seg unna.

Isak har litt problemer med å få pustet ordentlig, han må åpne munnen og pese, skyver hoftene utålmodig bakover. Kroppen hans er kokende varm, det hamrer hardt i årene.

En finger til.

“Kom igjen a. Jeg er klar.”

“Det er du ikke. Ikke vær så krevende nå.”

“Jeg er klar, sier jeg.”

“Når du sier det…”

Den tredje fingeren er kanskje litt mye.

Isak gisper og må skifte grep på furustammen, det presser for mye. Han kan ikke få beina mer fra hverandre, kan ikke gjøre mer plass til Even. Så letter presset, fingrene støter og vrir, treffer der det får det til å synge i hele Isaks kropp.

Han oppdager at han har lukket øynene igjen og tvinger dem opp, kaster et blikk til siden for å se om det er andre i nærheten. Ser ingen.

Det betyr ikke at det ikke er noen.

Pikken hans drypper på barnålene, en seig streng henger nedover og truer med å treffe jeansen. Det kan være det samme. Klær kan vaskes. Klesvask-master Isak fikser det.

Fingrene forsvinner og det rasler bak ham. Han biter tennene sammen for å ikke mase, men han føler seg tom, Even må fylle ham og han klarer ikke vente.

Pikken til Even tar fingrenes plass. Den føles enorm, men Even tar det sakte, som alltid er han oppmerksom på Isaks minste signal. Det presser og presser, men gjør ikke vondt, ikke egentlig. Det er mye. Det er alt. Det er hele Isaks verden, det kan være det samme med kald luft og ekorn og hyttefolk og alt. Det er ingenting annet enn Even for Isak nå.

“OK?”

“OK.”

Det føles unødvendig å ta en sånn avsjekk, skjønner ikke Even at Isak aldri har hatt det bedre, men så kommer han på at Even ikke kan se ansiktet hans. Så kan ikke Isak se noe som helst, for Even støter inn i ham og treffer rett på der det gjør som best, og Isak kan bare ta imot og puste og gispe og brenne og krible, i hele seg. Even har aldri truffet så presist før, de har streifet hverandres prostata mange ganger, med fingre og pikker, men dette er noe helt annet.

Isak føler seg nesten kvernet opp, _fucked so good_ som de sikkert ville sagt i en pornovideo, han drypper og drypper på barnålene og Even føles som om han er overalt, ikke bare i varme hender på Isaks hofter, lårene hans mot baksiden av Isaks, ballene hans som slår mot Isaks, pikken hans dypt inne i Isak.

Isak ønsker at det aldri skal slutte. Så tipper det over.

Varme, dype dønninger slår gjennom hele Isak, det varer og varer, han rekker å se at det strømmer sæd ut av ham på en måte han aldri har sett før, rekker såvidt å tenke _sånn har det aldri føltes før_ , før han kniper øynene igjen og ser bare stjerner, hører bare bruset inne i ørene.

Beina til Isak skjelver mens Even trekker seg ut, han klarer såvidt å snu seg og lene ryggen mot trestammen. Han får dratt opp klærne sine, knepper igjen med dirrende fingre, kjenner at bokseren havnet litt i krøll på rumpa. Det får han fikse siden. Even heiser bokser og bukse på plass, så setter han seg på huk og stemmer et kne mot bakken, puster langt ut. Han kikker opp.

“Herregud Isak. Du er så jævlig digg.”

“Takk ass. Du også.”

Det er alt Isak får til nå. Han får heller holde en tale senere om hvor høyt han elsker Even. For han gjør det, med hele seg, elsker ham så det verker.

Even plukker opp plastfolie fra bakken og gjør en liten grimase når han tar i de klissete restene av glidpakkene. Han retter ryggen og stapper dem i bukselomma, så skjærer han en grimase til.

“Nei, føkk.”

Han fisker mobilen opp fra samme lomme.

Isak ler så han nesten får tårer i øynene mens Even oppgitt tørker glid av mobilen mot buksebeinet før han stikker den i den andre bukselomma.

“Du vet det der med sympati, Isak? Hvis du er sympati-masteren har verden et problem.”

Isak smiler til kjæresten sin, strekker hånda ut og tar Evens.

“Kom da, så stikker vi og ordner litt sympati på hytta igjen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tredje og siste kapittel i det som var en oneshot.

Isak våkner gradvis, kroer seg i dynevarmen. Etter hvert hører han vann suse på badet, og det er ikke noen overraskelse når han strekker en arm ut av dyna og finner tom seng ved siden av deg. Even pleier å våkne først.

Han krøller seg sammen og nyter å kunne ligge litt til før han våger seg på å dusje i den der fryseboksen av et bad. Even lager sikkert frokost. Kanskje de skal gå en tur i dag igjen.

_Tur._

_Shit._

Gårsdagen strømmer på i bevisstheten og Isak stivner totalt. Den koselige, sammenkrøllete stillingen blir til anspent fosterstilling.

Hva var det der? Han blir jo faen helt utilregnelig når han blir kåt nok. Han som ikke engang turte å gi Even et lite kyss på gata for under et år siden, og nå vil han plutselig… han prøver å vri tankene unna, men hjernen hans gnir det inn.

_Du ville bli knulla der hvem som helst kunne sett deg, Isak. Du trakk ned buksa og tok imot og det tente deg at noen kunne sett det._

Ikke bare det. Hva var det der med hvordan han kom? Uten så mye som noe å gni pikken mot, så bare kom han dritlenge? Ikke sånn hardt med plutselige støt av cum, som vanlig, det kjentes mest som å være i begynnelsen av å komme, bare jævlig lenge? Og sånn som det rant?

Bare av å bli pult.

Hadde han noensinne kunnet fortelle det der til Eskild hadde Eskild sikkert jublet over at han hadde hatt en gay level up eller noe sånt.

Et øyeblikk lurer Isak på om det finnes en slags gay boss fight.

Nei, faen ass. For et opplegg. Han ruller over på ryggen, triver puta til Even og trykker den over det glovarme ansiktet sitt med begge hendene. Han stønner høyt og lenge inn i den.

Så går det i soveromsdøra.

“God morgen, mannen i mitt liv!”

Så typisk at Even er munter mens Isak bare vil grave seg ned i bakken og aldri komme opp igjen.

“God morgen,” mumler Isak inn i puta.

Det ene hjørnet av den blir forsiktig løftet litt på.

“Er det noe i veien, eller?”

Isak mumler noe han håper høres ut som _alt er fint_. Det virker selvfølgelig ikke.

“Isak. Bby.”

OK, da får han manne seg opp og deale med dette. Enda han ikke vil. Han tar bort puta og ser opp på Even. Han ser på Isak, intenst, scanner ansiktet hans. Sånn som dette ser Even ut når han ikke er så veldig bekymret, men litt urolig. Isak får dårlig samvittighet, det er ikke noen grunn til at Even skal være urolig. Han tar sats for å komme ut med det.

“Sorry, ass. Jeg bare ble liggende og tenke på, æh. De greiene i går. Ble litt flau liksom.”

Even rynker brynene bittelitt, tenker etter. Isak kan nesten se tannhjulene svirre gjennom frokost og smuttkasting og sex og middag og kosing på sofaen. Så går det tydeligvis et lys opp.

“Da vi hadde sex i skogen? Er det det?”

Det er dritsynd at det ikke er voksent og fornuftig å gjemme seg i puter når man snakker om vanskelige ting.

“Ja… synes du det var kleint?”

Even spisser leppene litt. Han spanderer på seg å tenke gjennom det litt før han svarer, og Isak kjenner svette prikke i tinningene.

“Ikke kleint, nei. Det var hot. Det der i bilen på vei hit også.”

Han smiler ned til Isak så øynene nesten forsvinner i smilerynker.

“Jeg har aldri tenkt på det, egentlig, men det er faktisk sykt hot å ta den risken. Å kunne bli ferska, liksom. Du har fete ideer.”

Isak slipper ut et pust han ikke var klar over at han holdt inne.

“Serr?”

“Serr.”

“Det er ikke bare noe du sier fordi at, jeg liksom… fordi jeg likte det?”

“Nei. Jeg ble litt overrasket over at du liker det, men det er hot. Serr.”

Even strekker ut hånda og stryker Isak over kinnet, trekker pekefingeren over leppene hans.

“Det er ikke stress at du liker noe, Isak. Jeg kan si nei hvis jeg ikke vil.”

Han lener seg fram og kysser Isak lett på nesetippen.

“Det kan du også. Det er alltid greit å si nei. OK?”

“OK.”

Isak er lettere og ikke så stiv i kroppen nå. Han lærer liksom aldri at det er chill å snakke med Even om ting. Han burde også snart lære at når Even absolutt ikke vil noe stiller han seg på bakbeina og sier fra.

Han strekker seg opp og kysser Even, dypt og mykt, smyger en arm rundt nakken hans og trekker ham ned til seg.

Even smyger innunder Isaks dyne og holder ham tett inntil seg. Det er godt å være der i den varme senga, å ikke være stiv av skrekk for at han har driti seg ut, bare holde på kjæresten sin og bli holdt av ham. Det er fortsatt noe som stikker i Isak, noe med at det kan ikke være helt normalt å bli så sykt kåt av å holde på der noen kan komme til å se det, men han skyver det unna. Even sier at det er OK, så da er det sikkert OK. Egentlig.

Hvis han skal være helt ærlig med seg selv vil han gjerne tenke litt mer på måten han kom på i går.

Kanskje prøve det igjen.

 

* * *

 

Søndagen er rolig og bra. Det blåser litt og er litt kjølig. Etter frokost prøver de å drikke kaffe på den lille verandaen, men de blir altfor kalde og går inn igjen ganske fort. Mesteparten av dagen bare chiller de i sofaen, sitter i hver sin ende og fletter beina sammen mellom seg. Even har tatt med et kompendium og leser faktisk noen artikler i det, mens han sjonglerer penn og markeringstusj. Han er jævlig søt når han sitter med pennen vippende mellom tennene, dypt konsentrert.

Isak har ikke tatt med seg noen skolebøker. Disse få dagene skal han ha ordentlig ferie, bestemte han seg for. Det er ei bokhylle i stua, så han har funnet seg en lefsete krim og leser litt halvhjertet, med lange pauser for å se på Even lese og tenke og notere. Konsentrert Even er fin å se på.

Evens optimistiske plan om å grille pølser i strandkanten blir skiftet ut med å steke dem innendørs.

Isaks optimistiske plan om å gå tur langs strandkanten _uten_ å kaste seg over Even og ha sex blir skiftet ut med å kaste seg over Even og ha sex innendørs.

Det er ikke noe fancy, verken pølsene eller sexen. Bare litt for godt stekte grillpølser og potetsalat, bare en BJ i sofaen. Bare Isak og Even, sammen hele dagen og kvelden, søvnige til slutt, med en øl og potetgull og skumringen utenfor de store vinduene.

Utpå kvelden klarer Isak til og med å tenke litt på at de pulte ute og den totalt merkelige orgasmen uten å få noia av at det er pinlig. Even dømmer ikke for det, og det er Evens mening som gjelds. Og Isaks egen.

 

* * *

 

De tar det lugnt mandag morgen også, men de er flinke hyttegjester. De setter på sengetøyvasken med en gang de står opp så de skal rekke å henge det til tørk før de drar, og tar oppvasken så fort de er ferdige med frokosten. Det er tid til lang bedagelig kaffestund på verandaen likevel, siden det har blitt litt varmere og vinden ikke har kommet tilbake etter natteløyingen.

Isak går opp til hovedveien med søppelet mens Even pakker all maten de ikke har spist. Han må stå litt på en knaus like ved søppelkassene og se utover - på hytta og havet og hyttene bortenfor, hvor det fortsatt virker folketomt.

Det er bare noen dager siden bare tanken på hyttetur ved sjøen fikk ham til å krympe seg, i hvert fall inni seg etter at Even hadde fått ham med på tanken, men nå står han her og ser utover og er litt lei seg for at de skal dra. OK, badet er jævlig kaldt, men kanskje det hadde vært digg å ha ei sånn hytte selv, en gang. Med bedre bad.

Kanskje invitere Jonas og Eva dit også.

 

* * *

 

Det er lite trafikk, og Even insisterer på å kjøre noen mindre småveier i stedet for E18 fordi det er koselig. Det er greit for Isak, det gjør ikke noe at det tar lengre tid. De tar en pit stop med kaffetermos på en rasteplass med utsikt over havet, bare fordi de kan.

Isak sitter på ryggen på en sliten trebenk og ser utover sjøen, mens Even sitter på setet og lener seg mot låret til Isak. Isak klarer ikke la være å leke med håret hans, det er i sånn fin høyde for det.

Faktisk er hodet til Even i fin høyde for flere ting.

“Even?”

Even vrir hodet litt, ser opp og smiler, løfter øyenbrynene.

“Du sitter i en veldig interessant høyde i forhold til meg, har du tenkt på det?”

Øynene til Even vider seg litt ut. Han retter ryggen, snur på seg og kikker mot venstre, så høyre, men han slikker seg om leppene også.

“Føkk, det har du rett i.”

“Klart jeg har rett.”

Isak tøffer seg litt nå, sprer beina litt og legger den ene hånda på innsiden av låret sitt, høyt oppe.

Blikket til Even følger hånda hans.

“Men du Isak, kanskje vi ikke skal gjøre sånt der vi vet det kommer folk. Bare der det kanskje kan komme noen, men mest sannsynlig ikke, OK? Det er ikke så kult å få noen til å se noe de ikke har særlig lyst til å se. Og sånn serr, jeg liker bedre tanken på at noen _kan_ se det enn på at noen garantert kommer til å se det. Her kommer det biler når som helst.”

Isak rødmer. Han føler det som han får litt tilsnakk, at han har vært for mye. Han skjønner hva Even mener, og han er ikke så sikker på at han liker tanken på å helt sikkert bli sett han heller, men det er flaut.

“OK.”

Det får klare seg. Han må tenke litt på dette selv før han kan snakke ordentlig om det, tror han. Noen ganger er det vanskelig å være kjæreste, man må snakke om så mange greier. Akkurat nå føler han seg ganske dust som ikke har tenkt på det med folka som kan se dem, at de kanskje ikke er så keene på en eyeful.

Even forfølger det ikke, skjønner kanskje at det er vanskelig for Isak, men han fortsetter å snakke mens han stryker Isak på leggen.

“Men du, har du hørt om darkrooms?”

“Hæ, nei. Tror ikke det, i hvert fall.”

Isak husker noe Mikael snakket om, noe med foto, men husker ikke hva.

“Noen homseklubber har det, det er et helt mørkt rom hvor man går for å ha sex. Med fremmede menn, for eksempel.”

Ikke foto, da. Isak blir enda varmere i kinnene. Faen, vil Even ha sex med andre enn ham? Denne helgen er helt crazy, han vet ikke hvor mye mer han klarer av sånn åpenhet, verken fra seg selv eller Even.

“Jeg tenkte, kanskje vi kunne gå i et sammen en gang. Trenger ikke ta på noen andre, men vi kunne, du vet. Gjøre noe, vi to. I et sånt helt mørkt rom hvor det er andre som gjør ting også.”

Det er helt sykt hvor fort Isak av og til kan gå fra slapp til steinhard. Evens mørke, lave stemme som sier sånne ting. Tanken på å høre andre rundt seg. På at de kan høre han og Even. Han snapper etter pusten, må lukke øynene litt.

“Shit Even.”

“Vi må ikke! Du har et par år til å tenke på det uansett, du er ikke gammel nok til clubbing ennå. Tenåringen min?”

Even høres usikker ut nå, stemmen litt lysere. Isak åpner øynene igjen og snur hodet mot Even, ser at han biter seg litt i leppa.

“Neida, ikke sånn! Bare, shit. Finnes sånt?”

“Ja,” Even kaster et fort blikk mot ham før han fester øynene på sjøen igjen.

“Eeh… Hvordan vet du sånt, egentlig?”

_Har du vært i et, Even?_

_Nei. Plis. Ikke. Ikke uten meg._

“Har lest om det.”

Kloa i brystet til Isak slipper taket like fort som den kom. For en jævla berg-og-dal-bane denne samtalen ble. Han noterer seg at han må google litt greier senere.

Det gjør Isak litt ør, alt dette her. Plutselig treffer det ham i magen at Even ser for seg at de skal være sammen om to år, kanskje så mye som fem år, når Isak er gammel nok til clubbing. Even forestiller seg at da skal de fortsatt være forelska i hverandre og kåte på hverandre og dra og gjøre sånne ting sammen.

Isak tenker ikke så mye på den delen av framtiden.

Det hender han tenker på hvor han skal søke til våren, men med en gang hodet hans streifer innom NTNU eller studier i utlandet rømmer tankene tilbake til _nå_ , han vil ikke tenke på å være noe sted uten Even. Samtidig tenker han ikke på å være noe sted sammen med Even, bortsett fra denne dagen, denne måneden, han vil ikke se for seg at de er noe annet enn det de er sammen nå. Fremtidsplanene hans blir ulne og vanskelige å ta tak i, fordi Even må være en del av dem, men hva vil Even med livet sitt.

Greit at dette handlet om sex, men likevel sier Even hvor og hva han vil nå, på en måte. Han vil være sammen med Isak.

De må snakke om det, selvfølgelig. Om studier og hva de vil bli, hvor de vil bo, om de skal ha hytte. Isak trekker pusten dypt, som for å stålsette seg for den samtalen alt, men han vil ikke snakke om det nå. Kanskje senere i høstferien. Det er viktig å snakke om ting, ikke bare flyte minutt for minutt når det gjelder sånne store greier. Han skjønner det.

Og nå som de seriøse tankene har fått boneren hans til å ro seg ned, kan han gå tilbake i bilen med kjæresten sin.

 

* * *

 

Det er digg å komme hjem igjen, selv om Isak koste seg sånn på hytta til tanten og onkelen til Even. Det lukter hjemme, pluss litt for mye appelsin fordi noen litt for gamle appelsinskall ligger i matsøppelet.

Isak åpner vinduet og knytter søppelposen, men når han snur seg mot døråpningen står Even nesten oppå ham.

“Det ble jo ikke noe på deg på turen hjem, Isak…”

Halsen til Isak føles plutselig så trang.

Så er munnen til Even mot hans og Even tar et skritt fram, Isak må bare følge med til korsryggen hans støter mot vinduskarmen.

Even flytter munnen sin bort til øret til Isak, puster varmt mot det.

“Du må være stille, for det er sikkert flere som har åpent vindu nå.”

Isak kan bare nikke frenetisk. Det bruser i ørene hans og hamrer i skrittet, alle tegn på at han blir hard fort, fort nå. Han slipper søppelposen rett ned.

Even sklir ned på kne, han er så _elegant_ når han gjør det, hver gang, kanskje grasiøs er det rette ordet. På knærne med et bein på hver side av Isak, ser opp på ham med store blanke blå øyne og halvåpen munn mens han åpner jeansen til Isak.

Hjørnetennene hans som glimter litt mellom leppene hans, som et hint om noe farlig, men det er ikke noe farlig her, det er bare noe vakkert.

Han drar jeans og bokser ned beina til Isak med et rykk, utålmodig nå, og før Isak rekker å tenke så mye på hvor mye som synes i vinduet nå som det fortsatt er ganske lyst ute har han tatt pikken til Isak i munnen.

Tunga til Even som glir mot ham, de store myke leppene til Even rundt ham, den ville følelsen når Even suger til og å se kinnene til Even hules ut. Isak må kjøre hendene inn i sitt eget hår og dra i det, for hvis han tar tak i Evens kan det bli vondt for Even. Det er så mye det her. Even vrir litt på hodet og får pikken til Isak lenger inn i munnen, det ene kinnet hans buler ut når han skyver seg nærmere magen til Isak.

Det er så sykt godt, så tight og så vått, og synet i tillegg til følelsen skyver Isak helt til kanten der han står og knuger sitt eget hår. Han bråflytter ei hånd til munnen og setter tennene i knokene for å ikke stønne høyt, det føles fantastisk og Even er så jævlig deilig og alt er så mye, så mye.

Han gnager på hånda si, alt inne i kroppen hans føles som om det dras mot skrittet, mot pikken hans i Evens munn. Han hører ikke gatelydene lenger, eller lydene fra Evens munn, de lydene han syntes var så pinlige å lage selv og så hotte når Even laget dem, han hører bare suset i ørene igjen og så skyller det over ham.

Hvordan kan det gå så fort etter flere dager med masse sex, han kan ikke fatte det, men det er sånn og han må bare stå og ta imot, lårene dirrer og det verker i hånda han biter i og det pumper cum ut av ham, Even har det på leppene selv om han svelger det han kan, han har det på hånda han bruker på den delen av pikken til Isak han ikke får inn i munnen.

Til slutt har ikke Isak mer i seg, Even lener seg bakover og tørker over munnen med håndbaken, skjærer en grimase og gnir det ene kneet.

Isak løsner ei hånd fra håret og ei fra tennene og puster ut, må kaste et blikk over skulderen sin. Han står jo for faen i kjøkkenvinduet.

Heldigvis kan han ikke se noen i de andre vinduene, ingen som kan ha sett. Og hva ville de ha sett, egentlig? Bare ryggen hans. Kanskje det så ut som om han snakket i mobilen, med den hånda han hadde i håret hele tiden.

Even kommer seg på beina igjen og legger armene sine rundt Isak, holder ham tett, tett inntil seg.

Hjemme.

 

* * *

 

Sengetid er også digg. Deres egen store seng og lange dobbeldyne. Isak strekker seg ut på ryggen mens Even kryper inntil ham og krøller seg sammen, presser et lite kyss mot brystet hans, like ved brystvorten.

“Takk for turen, kjæresten min. Elsker deg.”

“Elsker deg også. Dritfet idé du hadde, det var en skikkelig fin tur.”

“Bra at du synes det.”

Even dytter nesen litt mot brystet til Isak, legger seg godt til rette. Isak bøyer nakken og det er en vond vinkel, men det må til for å få kysset Even på hodet før han synker tilbake i puta og svarer.

“Ja, det var god stemning med sånn frisk luft og mosjon, ass.”

Det tar et sekund, så eksploderer Even i latter mot brystet til Isak, og Isak ler selv, klarer nesten ikke slutte når han først har begynt, for han er så jævlig glad. Han har kjæresten sin hos seg og kanskje de skal bo sammen bestandig og ha føkkings hytte ved sjøen og le og pule og snakke om vanskelige ting resten av livet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk til snille [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/pseuds/Alene) som påtok seg å være beta på oneshoten/kapittel 1 ♥
> 
> Kapittel 2 og 3 har ikke fått gleden av å være innom en beta.
> 
> Jeg er [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) på Tumblr. Kom gjerne og si hei!


End file.
